Clearing
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: There's nothing more to their relationship than bruising touchs and endless need, and yet, they keep coming back, as if their passionate encounters were the last thing keeping them sane... Kind of DH compatible. Dramione oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nope, as far as I know, I only own my crazy little ideas. And they're inspired by something I don't own. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Rating: M - for not-really-graphic sex and and violence. In any other section I'd put it in T, but HP seems to be crowded with flamers. I won't take the risk of being reported or something. Sorry to disappoint. M is supposed to be darker than that. **

**A/N: My third Dramione oneshot. Rather dark, but I like it a whole lot. Hope you agree! Even if you don't, tell me what you thought. And if you simply don't like it because of the pairing: DON'T BOTHER READING!**

* * *

**Clearing**

Every touch is a bruise, every kiss violence. Their lips and bodies mesh together with a force that knocks every bit of sense and reason right out of their brains. It isn't the first time, and it doesn't feel new, but it would be a lie to say it isn't exactly as powerful and dangerous as every single encounter before.

He finds himself drawn to her like darkness flees the light and still needs it to be, for she is light and he is darkness. There's that saying, that one ceizes to exist without the other, and if anyone proves it right, it's our pair of forbidden lovers.

They know their time is limited. They're fully aware that it'll all be over soon, for better or for worse. Once the war has come to an end, things will never be the same.

Our heroine, a tanned young woman with dark brown hair and sparkling chocolate eyes named Hermione Granger, is exactly what mentioned: A heroine. She represents everything that is good, fighting against the ultimate thread to both wizarding and muggle world. Willing to die if she must, to protect what she believes in. In the darkness, she looks completely black.

Our hero, a pale young man with silverblond hair and stormy gray eyes named Draco Malfoy, is not a hero at all. In fact, he's a coward, who doesn't stand behind his cause, his Dark Lord, who does his very best to enslave every creature on earth and to reign in darkness. Draco wouldn't even die for his mother. In the moonlight, he's as white as can be.

We all know how they first met, and in the end, it doesn't matter enough to be repeated and recited. What matters is that they ended up on a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, spells cast all around them to keep spies from both sides away. Neither knows why they're here, they only know that it seems to be the only thing that keeps them sane.

It's not that they really love each other. Or may be they even do, who can tell? As far as we know, they'd curse each other into oblivion if they weren't so busy dying a thousand deaths and being reborn new and alive in their passionate encounter, again and again and again. It doesn't matter that it's not supposed to happen. It does and that's all that can possibly be important.

Is it hate that brought them together? Did they loathe each other with such passion their bond couldn't be undone by magic? Who knows the truth?

The first time they stood here, they were holding wand against wand, but neither seemed to be able to utter a sound. They simply stood and stared each other down, half enraged, half mesmerized by the surreal beauty of the other that only night and moonshine were able to show. Eventually their wands fell to the soft grass and lay forgotten until many hours of unleashed desire later, our hero and our heroine came back to their senses. They disapparated without having uttered a word.

They have no idea why they keep coming back to that clearing, waiting for the other to appear, they simply do. It's never sweet love-making, it borderlines mortal peril. Neither leaves without fresh wounds and scars to show for. Cuts and bruises, scratches and bites. They're savages. Their pain is their pleasure. They don't understand and they don't need to. They can't stop, that's the only thing they know for sure.

Our hero and our heroine are both fully aware of the fact that what they're doing can easily get them killed. There's no mercy left in this war, and either side would easily spare a pawn to win. If the people around them knew, they wouldn't live to see another day. Yet, they don't seem to care.

Their eyes are constantly locked, during each and every single time their bodies meet in ecstasy and desperation. They need each other, need something to hold on to, and in the same time, they destroy each other. There's no future for them and they feel disgusted about the way they keep behaving, but they can't regret and ending it is not even an option. They'll keep doing this until they die.

Our hero and our heroine are not in love. Yet, together they find peace they didn't even know existed, in the middle of the war.

And they wouldn't want it any different.


End file.
